The Darkness Within
by Sunny and Tomi
Summary: Everything around me is growing darker... Why? Why does life hurt so much? I just want it to stop. Can no one save me?... No. No, I don't think so.


Hello there, fanfic lovers! Hitomi-chan and Sunny-chan here! This is going to be our first collab story; in other words, a complete quagmire of epic proportions! Epic I say, EPIC!!!!

So, please sit down, relax, and enjoy the writings of Hitomi Kaetie and Sunny Lozza :)

~We do not own Shugo chara!

P.S. 1st chapter by Hitomi K. 2nd by Sunny Lozza. 3rd by Hitomi K. etc, etc...

* * *

Amu's POV.

_"I'm sorry, Amu-chan." Tadase looked at me with sad eyes, and I refused to accept it. I shook my head, tears falling from my eyes._

_"I DONT SEE A POINT IN-"_

_The scene before me changed in a split second, and soon enough I was standing by a park, where a man with a gun was standing before me, ready to shoot. He pulled the trigger, and the bullet came soaring through the air towards me. I screamed, and covered my face._

_Once again, the scene changed. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in my room. I heard my cell phone ring, and I instinctively opened it. I was greeted by an array of voices._

_"I have realized I will never become a proper man."_

_"I'm moving away."_

_"I'm over you."_

_"I don't want to be your friend anymore._

_"Your so-called best friend... She wasn't actually real."_

_The voices all overwhelmed me, I couldn't tell who was talking, I didn't understand what they were saying. Black wisps came from my phone, and they surrounded me, and began to pour into my throat and nose. I couldn't breathe, and I couldn't scream._

_I was suffocating. My eyes became black, burning with a black flame as bloody tears fell from my eyes. I fell to my knees, crying and trying to scream but couldn't because the blackness was killing me._

_Was it that... I wanted to die?_

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

I shot up in my bed, panting. My chest was heaving up and down, and beads of sweat were rolling down my forehead. My shugo charas, Ran, Miki, and Su were all looking at me with worry painted on their features.

"Amu-chan? What happened?"

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"You sounded so frightened-desu~!"

I looked at them, hearing their voices, understanding they were there. I sighed and rubbed my forehead, smiling weakly at them.

"Y-yeah.. I'm... Sure it was nothing... Haha..."

My charas looked at each other uncertainly, and I ignored it, glancing towards the clock. I jumped out of my bed, screaming frantically as I realised I was 20 minutes late for the weekend guardian meeting.

_"Argh! I'm such a baka! Such an idiot! How could I have forgotten?!"_

I pulled on my clothes and put my hair up, grabbed my phone and turned to Ran.

"Ran! Chara-change!"

The pink-haired chara nodded, and called out chara-change. Soon enough, there were pink wings on my hands and feet, and I was jumping high through the air, up and over the many buildings in my town.

Soon enough I had landed in front of the Royal Garden, and I burst through the doors, causing all heads to turn as I ran up the stairs.

"S-sorry guys! I completely forgot about the meeting."

There was an awkward silence coming from everyone as they stared at me. Tadase looked at me sadly.

"Amu-chan... We gathered here for a reason."

Amu blinked and sat down in silence, not really understanding what was going on. Tadase cleared his throat.

"Getting back to things... As of next month, you all will have to start searching for a new King's chair for the reason of my father's promotion, and-"

"Wait, WHAT?! YOU'RE MOVING?!"

Amu was now standing again, staring at Tadase with hurt eyes. He looked up at her sadly.

"Yes... I'm moving away. I'm sorry, Amu-chan."

She felt her heart being torn into pieces as she remembered this was exactly like a part of her dream. What did that mean?

She shook her head, becoming extremely upset and confused.

"I DONT SEE A POINT IN-"

"Amu."

Amu stopped, turning to Rima. Her best friend looked up at her with her golden honey eyes, and looked at her sadly.

"He can't help it that his father got a promotion. It's not his fault."

Amu nodded slowly, turning to Tadase again, bowing in an apoligetic way.

"I'm sorry..."

He looked at her sadly.

"I understand."

Amu sat there for the rest of the meeting, trying to contemplate the reason why the dream she had matched up exactly with what happened now. She kept trying to deny that it was a vision of some sort, because of her fear of the occult, but...

She couldn't help but feel a little weight on her chest, as if... There was something missing where the weight was...

And It had begun to eat at her heart.

* * *

Short opening chapter I know... I'm just putting the load on Sunny-Lozza-chan... LOL... And I did NOT know what to write. This is where i had to end it. It would be bad if i put any more up.

*Goes to update other stories that i need to...*

~Hitomi Kaetie-chan **Look forward to the writings of Sunny-Lozza!!! :D ily sunny-chan


End file.
